The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcabhopi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during June 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection designated 2091-1B, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and semi-upright, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection designated 1022-1-2B, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact, well-branched growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2005 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.